LaKi
by la-ki-159
Summary: This is a story about a shape shifter/vampire hybrid. The plot isn’t set-in-stone yet, though, and actual Twilight characters will take a few chapters to be introduced. This summary isn’t really a summary, is it? Teen because of future language.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, and I wasnt sure what to put for the summary, since I'm better at writting as I go. The other Twilight characters will be in future chapters! Please comment, a simple "I like it" would be thrilling. I appreciate constructive critasism as well.**

_Snap_

"What was that?" My father called from downstairs.

I panicked, "Nothing!"

Never, under any circumstances, tell a parent you did, or are doing, nothing. His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house as he stormed up the oak wood staircase. I grabbed the pieces to my sister's now broken guitar and threw them into our enormous closet. _I am in so much trouble _I thought, _that was Tokio's favorite! _Gently closing the closet door as not to make any noise, I tried to look innocent.

Only seconds after my makeshift cleanup, Dad appeared in my doorway, inspecting the room suspiciously.

"I said it was nothing." I bluffed, praying that he would fall for it. He threw me one more suspicious glance before turning and heading back downstairs.

Sighing with relief, I opened the closet door to see exactly how much damage I had caused. The neck had broken clean off and, obviously, every string was broken. Honestly, I'm not much of a repair man, so I decided I'd call the nearest music store to see if I could get it fixed.

Transportation. I'm thirteen; I can't drive. Dad can't find out and I had to fix Tokio's guitar before she got home. When that was, I had no idea. But, Ross could drive. However, I don't have his number, but Aiden might.

I punched it my friends number on our cheep little table phone.

"Hello?" I recognized the voice immediately, Aiden's mom.

"Is Aiden there?" I asked politely.

"Yup, hold on a second." I heard her yell my friend's name away from the phone to let her know she had a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's La-Ki, I need Jasper Ross's number." Desperation was starting to creep into my voice.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, prolonging the word.

"Cause I broke my sister's guitar, just give me the freiking number!" Freiking, no, I wasn't swearing.

"Why does that have anything to do with Jasper?"

"Aiden, I don't have time for this!"

"Okay, okay!"

x x x x x x x x

"So, what happened was, I tripped over the cable cord to my T.V. and landed on Tokio's guitar."

Ross laughed, "You must be the only klutzy vampire in the history of forever."

"I'm only _part_vampire; I'm mostly shape-shifter." I corrected him, matter-of-factly. He laughed again when I crossed my arms in mock sophistication.

He shifted gears in his dark blue Ferrari before asking, "So, which music store are we going to?"

"Which one do you think?" I asked sarcastically. In this pathetic little town, there was only one music store.

"Good point."


	2. Chapter 2

It never actually occurred to me that repairs take overnight. And, the cost was more than I expected. Let's just say that my savings account for my future Mercedes Benz was wiped out. I mean, there was only a few months' worth of allowance money in there, but still!

"Now what do I tell her?" I ranted on my way out of the music store's glass door. The little golden bell at the top chimed as the door opened and closed.

Ross shrugged, "I dunno, bluff. Tell her you have no clue if she asks. Just act dumb." He paused. "Wait, you don't have to act!" He added, laughing.

I smiled, throwing a playful punch to his arm, "Jerk."

We got into his Ferrari, and Ross put a burned CD on. He kept the volume low, though, so we could still talk.

"So," He started, "I hear some guys from the Voultri are in town."  
My heart stopped. "Why?" I demanded.

He looked confused at my panicked expression. "There was a rumor going around about an immortal child. They came to check it out." Cautiously, he questioned, "Are you ok?"

By now I was hyperventilating. "We have to get home, now!" A million questions raced through my mind, all of them revolving around one soul person, Kalma. What if they knew about him? What if they found us? I knew the answer to that one, we'd all be killed. Kalma, my family, and I would all be torn to pieces and burned. I pushed that thought away. _We'll find a way around this_, I tried to tell myself. But, somehow I just wasn't convinced.

I could run faster than the Ferrari. We all knew it. And, like any other vampire, so could Ross. But, we couldn't attract any attention. No need to give the Voultri any more reason to kill us than they already do. If we ran, we'd attract human attention, thus giving the existence of our kind away. I mean, it isn't every day that you see someone vanish into thin air. What with human vision and all, we vampires run to fast for them to see.

"What's going on?" Ross demanded nervously. He kept both his eyes glued to the road before him, his hands fastened to the steering wheel.

"Kalma." I whispered, too soft for even Ross to hear.

"What?"

I shook my head fervently. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I had waited so long to be able to say that, and now I couldn't even enjoy it.

"La-Ki!" He exclaimed, "I have the right to know what's going on!" Pausing, he added, "La-Ki," He said, more softly, "what's wrong?"

I watched the countryside from the side window so I wouldn't have to look at his face. I already felt bad, I wanted to tell him. I really, truly did! And it killed me to leave him in the dark like that, but I didn't want to put him in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but Aiden's making me put it up now

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but Aiden's making me put it up now. So, yeah.**

I watched the countryside from the side window so I wouldn't have to look at his face. I already felt bad, I wanted to tell him. I really, truly did! And it killed me to leave him in the dark like that, but I didn't want to put him in danger.

"I'm already in this, La-Ki." Ross stated firmly "Nothing you say or do is going to change that."

I knew he meant it. I decided to just tell him, "Kalma." I started, not sure of how to tell him this.

"Who's Kalma?" He asked gently.

"Kalma is," I sighed, praying he wouldn't react too badly, "an immortal child." I closed my eyes, waiting for his response.

He didn't say anything for a while, and we rode in silence. The CD has ejected for reasons unknown, so the only noise was the wind as the car accelerated.

It was dark outside, even though it was noon. Sinister storm clouds hung ominously in the sky, matching the atmosphere in the vehicle flawlessly. The first drops of rain started to fall, one after another; little drops of water hit the windshield of the Ferrari. The red and orange mid-autumn leaves fell from the trees that lines the boulevard, accenting the countryside meadows. The sweet scent of autumn that I loved hung thick in the humid air.

The rain started to pick up, so Ross turned the windshield wipers on low. I watched them go back and forth, back and forth across the glass. I glanced down at the console. What had seemed like hours going by had only been about ten minutes.

"So how did it happen? With Kalma, I mean." Ross asked quietly, his voice sounding louder than it should have as it broke the silence.

"We found him." I explained. "He comes from the vampire wars. You know? Remember, with the 'epidemic' of immortal children; when the Voultri had to destroy them all because they were too dangerous?" Fury started to build up inside me as I realized what they must think of him. "They must think he's some sort of leftover parasite they have to come clean up!" I added in disgust, "But he's not! He's not dangerous! We don't bring him outside with the humans! No one even knows about him! Kalma's like my little brother now! Why can't they-" Ross cut me off.

"I know, La-Ki, I know. Don't worry, we wont let anything happen too him. We'll all help protect him." In his futile attempt too reassure me, he failed miserably.

"No!" I screamed. "No! I don't want any one getting hurt because of us! No! No! No! I can handle this!" my fury started to dim as a tear slipped. "I can handle this." I added more quietly, trying to sound confident, but faulting as my body shook. I was scared. I knew there was no way I could take on the Voultri, any one of the Voultri, for that matter.


End file.
